Go the Distance
"Go the Distance" is a song featured in Hercules. It was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist David Zippel, and originally recorded by American actor Roger Bart in his film role as the singing voice of Hercules. American singer-songwriter Michael Bolton recorded a pop version of the song for the film's end credits. In the Spanish version, the song is performed by Hercules voicer Ricky Martin, in both the movie and the credits; this version is included on Martin's album Vuelve. Both the song and its reprise featured in a stage production of Hercules, performed upon the Disney Wonder during 2007-2008. In the film, the song is sung by a 15-year-old Hercules. He realizes that he has god-like strength, as it is very hard to be with his peers and the townspeople. The song is Hercules' prayer to the gods, asking them to help him find where he is supposed to be. His prayers are soon answered as he learns that he is the long-lost son of Zeus, king of the gods. He is also told that he must become a hero if he wants to rejoin his father on Mount Olympus. The song is then reprised to where Hercules leaves his foster parents to go on a quest to become a hero and it shows that he is willing to "go the distance" to prove himself, Hercules leaves Zeus's Temple to look for Philoctetes. Lyrics I have often dreamed of a far off place Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be I'll be there someday, I can go the distance I will find my way, if I can be strong I know every mile, will be worth my while When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong Down an unknown road to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you And a thousand years, would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Like a shooting star, I will go the distance I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms I will search the world, I will face its harms Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms Academy Award for Best Original Song This song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song, however, went to "My Heart Will Go On", a song from Titanic, a film directed by James Cameron. "Go the Distance" peaked at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and went to #1 on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, Bolton's ninth song to top this chart. Category:Songs